The Order of the Shadow Phoenix: Legacy of Shadows
by DARKFAWKES20
Summary: Lily Potter has died, but her legacy remains called the Order of the Shadow Phoenix. Harry now resides in Azkaban for trying to murder Ronald Weasley the new Golden Boy! Watch Harry's legacy rise. This isn't your kids Harry Potter! T-M HONKS!


Prologue: Memories of the Past, Powers Awakened and Modern Escapes

"_I am the one,  
the one_

_Who lost control,  
control_

_But in the end I'd be the  
Last Man Standing_

I am the one,  
the one

_Who sold his soul,  
his soul_

_Forever gone to be the  
Last Man Standing_

Glorious  
Noble in my mind  
Everything a fight to win  
Taking all and giving  
Whatever my pride would let me  
Not backing down, not giving in  
I wouldn't lose, I couldn't

I am the one,  
the one

_Who lost control,  
control_

_But in the end I'd be the  
Last Man Standing_

I am the one,  
the one

_Who sold his soul,  
his soul_

_Forever gone to be the  
Last Man Standing_

I walk alone  
With my head held high  
Never felt that I belonged  
Stand my ground at all costs  
Running through life with blindfolds  
Just for the right - right to be wrong

Nothing would rule my world but-

I am the one,  
the one

_Who lost control,  
control_

_But in the end I'd be the  
Last Man Standing_

I am the one,  
the one

_Who sold his soul,  
his soul_

_Forever gone to be the  
Last Man Standing_

Nothing would rule my world but…

I am the one,  
the one

_Who lost control,  
control_

_But in the end I'd be the  
Last Man Standing_

I am the one,  
the one

_Who sold his soul,  
his soul_

_Forever gone to be the  
Last Man Standing_

I am the one,  
the one

_Who lost control,  
control_

_But in the end I'd be the  
Last Man Standing_

I am the one,  
the one

_Who sold his soul,  
his soul_

_Forever gone to be the  
Last Man Standing_

Seeing clearer what I've done  
I'd refuse to let things go  
I could never once admit I'm wrong  
And what do I have to show?

Seeing clearer what's at stake  
And the things I have to change  
I just hope I can, it's not too late  
To get a chance to end this pain"  
-Last Man Standing by HammerFall—

A young man with jet black hair sat hunched in the corner of a darkened chamber. It was a prison cell in the most feared magical prison named Azkaban. Outside the chamber a tall dark figure floated off the ground in a tattered black cloak. It's skeletal like hands raked slowly across the bars of the cell while its faceless shadow peered into the cell. The creature was called a Dementor and they were the guardians of Azkaban supposedly created by the Dark witch, Morganna LeFey. The young man raised his head at the Dementor and showed his tormented and furious emerald green eyes. His body was lean and muscular for the time in Azkaban hadn't ravaged his physical form just yet. His shaggy, jet black hair that hung over his forehead parted to reveal a faded, red curse scar.

The young man was a wizard who was once famous in the Wizarding world, but was now infamous for crimes against the magical world. His name was Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter and he was sentenced to Azkaban for using the Dark Arts in a battle against the Dark Lord Voldemort. In the battle Voldemort was defeated once again supposedly by Ron Weasley the new hero of the Wizarding World. According to Mr. Weasley, Harry Potter helped Ron defeat the Dark Lord, and then turned on Ron intending to murder him for the fame of being the Golden Boy. Ron Weasley supposedly then stunned Harry Potter, and then turned him into Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. Harry Potter was then put on trial for the attempted murder of Ronald Billius Weasley and also for the use of Dark magic. The trial itself was a sham to begin with for the only judge to argue in defense of Harry was Madam Bones, who had also argued for his defense a couple years prior. To this day he could see the smirking face of Ronald Weasley and Minister Cornelius Fudge as he was sentenced for a fifteen year term. He still remembered Remus' saddened look, and Moody's look of shock, Hermione's look of pity and confusion, and finally Nymphadora's saddened and tear filled face with her hair a dull blue.

Harry's eyes snapped to the Dementor in front of his cell and once again he heard the last moments of his mother's life. The Dementor then drifted off down the corridor. Harry leaned his head back against the stone wall and heard a broken tune come from a female prisoner that was next door to him.

_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed,_

_And bound her in her bones._

_The seas be ours and by the powers_

_Where we will we'll roam!_

_Yo, ho, all hands._

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

_Yo, ho, haul together._

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

_Some have died and some are alive_

_Others sail on the sea_

_With the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay_

_We lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave..._

_Do you hear its sepulchral tone?_

_A call to all, pay heed to the squall_

_And turn your sail to home!_

_Yo, ho, haul together._

_Hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

Harry slowly closed his emerald green eyes as the recent pain of the memory of his mother's death slowly faded away. He then felt a dull thumping deep inside his chest for the fifth time this month. It had been eight months since he was sentenced to Azkaban, and he could feel his magic pulse strongly inside him. Harry let his mind and thoughts fade away as he concentrated on the pulse deep inside of him. The pulsing got stronger and started to travel throughout his body and a golden aura surrounded him and started to light up the darkened cell. Harry's lean body was slowly lifted up and his whole cell was filled with bright golden light. Outside of the cell Dementors flocked around the young wizard's cell while their dark energy and magic couldn't penetrate his cell and affect the young wizard before them. One Dementor slowly glided forward until he was near the rusted iron bars. He then slowly bowed before the young wizard contained in the cell and the rest of the Dementors slowly followed suit. Three Aurors came rushing around the corner to the cell and stopped short with amazement as they saw the Dementors bowed before the cell. Just then a burst of golden aura exploded outwards from the cell and filled the walls of Azkaban. Moans and expletives of pains sounded throughout the prison from the Death Eaters that were incarcerated. Just then one Auror broke from the group and ran to the apparition point and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

The Dementors then slowly backed from the cell as the lead Dementor straightened back up and slowly entered the cell and approached the young wizard. Harry's emerald green eyes then snapped open and stared down at the Dementor and then he slowly floated back down to the stone floor. The golden aura slowly receded back into Harry and then he slowly closed his eyes once again. The Dementor looked at him through its faceless shroud and slowly backed up out of the cell. The Dementor then looked back at the young wizard and glided back down the hallway.

Harry slowly let his eyes open once again and a smirk crossed his face as he felt power travel through his veins. He could feel his magic building inside of him like an inferno. Several bursts of gold traveled outwards from his body. Harry smirked even wider and let his eyes close once again.

_'Soon my vengeance will be unleashed upon this world and ancient oaths of old will be fulfilled. Soon the Darkness in the Magical World will quake with fear and death. Manipulators and traitors of old will finally be brought to justice. Soon ancient wrongs will be righted and family names redeemed,' Harry thought viciously._

"_**Very good Harry Potter…you are slowly realizing and fulfilling your own destiny and not one of prophecy but of noble oath, and you will not be alone in this war either. I will be by your side until the final descendant of Mordred Slytherin is cast into hell. Your ancestors' powers are with you in this fight and you will be victorious. You must become a Guardian like your forefathers before you and fulfill the oath of your ancient line. To become Guardian you must take the oath once you receive your wand from captivity of fools," a deep and warm feminine voice whispered in his head. **_

Meanwhile, many miles away in a large office sat Cornelius Fudge doing paperwork at his large ornate desk. He then noticed that a bright golden light filled one wall of his office. Fudge waved his wand at the light but it did not disappear, so he got up and ambled over to the light. Just then the golden aura seeped into the wall and disappeared. Fudge looked up the plaque on the wall and sneered to himself as he saw Harry Potter's wand where it sat hanging on his wall. Then the wall lit up again and exploded outward. The blast propelled Fudge into the opposite wall which caked into plaster and dust. Percy Weasley then burst through the doors and helped up Minister Fudge. Then he whipped his head around and looked towards the wall with Fudge and noticed that Harry Potter's wand was gone and there was a symbol of a Shadow Phoenix. They both stood up and apparated away to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Meanwhile in Azkaban, Harry was meditating when his eyes opened as he felt his wand being brought back to his hand once again. He smiled and then smirked to himself as he stood and looked around the slightly darkened cell.

"_**I am Lady Morganna Andromeda LeFey, Mistress of the Grey Magics, and I am asking for your oath to become a Guardian of Magic and Keeper of the Wizard's and Witch's Code set down by Light Lord Merlin Augustus Emrys and myself, Morganna Andromeda LeFey. Will you take the oath and become a Guardian like your ancestors before you?", Morganna asked in her deep and warm voice. **_

"_**Yes, milady Morganna, I will take the oath and become a Guardian like my ancestors before me," Harry said proudly and firmly.**_

"_**A Guardian is sworn to valor and honor," Morganna chanted.**_

"_**A Guardian is sworn to valor and honor," Harry chanted back.**_

"_**A Guardian's heart and soul knows only virtue and loyalty," Morganna chanted.**_

"_**A Guardian's heart and soul knows only virtue and loyalty," Harry repeated.**_

"_**A Guardian's wand and magic defends the helpless and vanquishes the Dark," Morganna chanted.**_

"_**A Guardian's wand and magic defends the helpless and vanquishes the Dark," Harry repeated again.**_

"_**A Guardian's might upholds the weak and the just," Morganna chanted.**_

"_**A Guardian's might upholds the weak and the just," Harry repeated.**_

"_**A Guardian's word and oath speaks only truth and justice," Morganna chanted louder.**_

"_**A Guardian's word and oath speaks only truth and justice," Harry repeated again.**_

"_**A Guardian's wrath and vengeance undoes the wicked and Darkness," Morganna chanted firmly and proudly.**_

"_**A Guardian's wrath and vengeance undoes the wicked and Darkness," Harry Potter chanted to the stone ceiling.**_

"_**Congratulations Harry Potter you are now an official Guardian of Magic like your mother before you. You are now the Keeper of the Code and enforcer of it. Prepare yourself Harry Potter for you are now destined for great things. Now is the time Harry to escape once noble Azkaban and start your war against the Dark forces that threaten this world," Morganna said proudly.**_

Harry nodded and stood up once again and started to raise his wand as a phoenix flashed into the room. The phoenix looked ancient as the stone shelf it sat on inside his cell. It had long feathers that were shades from dark grey to silver. It looked like a dark shadow that could never be caught. The phoenix then did something Harry was not expecting it bowed to him with its wings spread and was engulfed in black and grey flames.

"_Hello Harry Potter, my name is Artemis after the Greek Goddess of the Moon, and I am now bound to you, for you are a descendant of LeFay and Emrys, and also the Keeper of the Code. I will remain by your side to your death, Harry Potter as I stood by your mother, Lily. I have come also to help you break free of this prison," Artemis told Harry in his mind._

"_Okay then, Artemis, are you ready to blow this joint?", Harry asked with a smirk._

Artemis trilled at Harry and then took off and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry then raised his wand and the cell doors exploded outward. Dementors flocked into the cell and tried to suck out Harry's soul. Harry's magic surged and he could it pulse through him as a golden aura surrounded him again. He grabbed the lead Dementor by the throat and tossed him back into the wall. Then he pointed his wand towards the wall and a jet of red light slammed into it causing a massive hole to form. Then his magic surged again sending bolts of golden light into the Dementors sending them hurtling back into the darkness. Then the Aurors came rushing around the corner and was immediately hit by streaks of red light. They dropped to the floor as Harry progressed down the corridor. Just then Kingsley Shacklebolt ran into the corridor sending bolts of red light towards Harry. A shield deflected all the oncoming bolts of light, and then Kingsley was struck down by a deep blue light bolt that sent him flying into the opposite wall. He tried to move but could feel that his arm and leg was broken. He used his other arm to try and reach for his wand but felt a heavy boot land on it. He cried out in pain and looked up to see Harry James Potter standing over him with vengeful eyes.

"Tell the old codger and the order of birds that I will be seeing them very soon indeed, and tell them that my vengeance upon them will be swift and merciless, for only a certain few will be spared from my wrath and justice," Harry said down to Kingsley in an icy voice.

"Whatever you say, fugitive," Kingsley said scathingly.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with Kingsley Shacklebolt," Harry said smirking while walking away down the corridor.

Harry stood outside of Azkaban and could feel the cool mist of the sea spray onto his face. Harry looked at Artemis who nodded her head and they both disappeared from the prison island in a burst of flame. Artemis and Harry then both arrived in a darkened room, and Harry looked around in the dark and Artemis flew to a perch near a large and ancient round table with blackened oak chairs. Harry muttered a few words and all the candles in the place alit with soft orange flames. Harry looked around the room once again and saw the obsidian colored table and then saw a grand picture above the mantle of the fireplace on the opposite wall. Harrys' eyes widened in shock as he saw a picture of his mother and father standing in the middle of a small group in black and gray robes, and he walked forward towards the picture in reverent silence. He stopped short of the grand picture and gazed longingly at his mother's face and also of his father. A stream of golden light left from Harry and went into the picture of his mother.

"Hello Harry, I have longed and hoped for this day for a very long time," Lily Potter's soft voice floated down to her son.

"M-u-um, is that really you?", Harry's shaky voice said.

"Yes, it's me, hunny. My have you grown up nice and strong. I wish I could hug you right now, but even though I can't I will be with you through this portrait for quite a while. I'm not sure for how long though," Lily said with a soft smile.

"Why did Artemis bring me here, mum? What is the purpose of this place? Who are the people in the picture beside you?", Harry fired off rapidly.

Lily motioned for Harry to sit down for a moment. Harry listened in rapt attention as Lily Potter explained everything she knew to her young son. By the time she was done his jaw nearly touched the ground in amazement and shock. Then his face turned into sheer determination and he stood up from his chair and went over to the wardrobe. He stripped off his clothes and slipped on a black tank top along with charcoal grey boxers. He then slipped on a silky dark grey button up shirt and pulled out a long black cloak that had a grey and silver phoenix emblem on the back that covered most of the back. He could see that it was a custom made battle robe like what Aurors and Hit-Wizards wear, but these looked more advanced and homemade. The cloak still carried a scent of nightshade and fresh rain, and Harry could feel the robe accept him. He slipped it on and it immediately changed size to fit comfortably on his own frame. He then slipped on the combat boots and laced them back up. He slid his wand inside the holster on his shoulder, and slipped on a wristband that had the Shadow Phoenix emblem on it. Harry could feel the magic flowing through and only imagined that it was a multiple portkey. He reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a gold chain and slipped it onto his neck. He then looked at the other slots of the wardrobe and saw that three robes were missing. He looked up at the name tags that read: Alastor Moody, Bellatrix Black, and Sirius Black. Harry closed the wardrobe and walked back over in front of the picture and looked up at his mother.

"What are you doing, Harry?", Lily asked softly already thinking the response.

"I am going to bring the Order of the Shadow Phoenix back from the ashes and wage a war against the Dark that will engulf this world in a reckoning of epic proportions," Harry said firmly.

"Are you willing to do what's necessary? Are you ready to command wizards and witches into combat? Are you willing to terminate the Death Eaters in you path? Are you willing to teeter along the edge of Light and Shadow? If you are then kneel and take the oath to become a member of this noble and secret Order," Lily said firmly.

"I will do whatever it takes, mother," Harry said firmly while dropping to one knee.

"Repeat after me then…I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear as a member of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix to vanquish Dark forces wherever they are found, and whoever they may be. The Shadows will never fade until the Darkness is no more," Lily said proudly in a loud chanting voice.

"I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear as a member of the Order of the Shadow Phoenix to vanquish Dark forces wherever they are found, and whoever they may be. The Shadows will never fade until the Darkness is no more," Harry chanted back.

A bolt of silver light shot from the painting and struck Harry in the chest. Harry fell to both knees as a dull searing pain started to spread on his right shoulder. It slowly faded away, so he stood up once again and gave his mother a proud smirk. He then pulled up the sleeve and saw a new tattoo on his right shoulder. It was the Order's emblem of a Shadow Phoenix with three red Celtic letters underneath it, and black letters above it. The three red letters spelled out O-S-P, and the black letters spelt out the phrase 'No Fate, But What We Make'. Harry pulled down his sleeve and watched the opposite wall as it transformed into a map with red and black dots all over it. There was also a multitude of silver and gold dots as well. Harry walked over to it and ran his hand over what seemed to be like a Marauder's Map of England, Wales, and Scotland with many locations highlighted on it. Harry turned and looked towards the portrait of his mother.

"It maps out all of the Auror and Death Eater strongholds and rally points, but it does not show who is there. We used it to ambush the Death Eaters as they were gathering," Lily said with malice.

Harry checked one of the Death Eater locations and saw three smaller black dots. He then checked his wand and robes. Then he bent down and checked his boots. He then turned towards his mother and gave her a two a two finger salute and apparated away. A minute later, Artemis fire-flashed away from her perch to an unknown location as Lily stared at the spot where her son was standing a minute ago and a proud smile crossed her ethereal like face.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore sat in his throne like chair in his office and did paperwork. Just then he got a fire-call, and was surprised to Percy Weasley's head in his fireplace.

"Ah, what can I do for you, Mr. Weasley?", Albus asked calmly.

"Potter's wand was stolen from the Minister's office and there are rumors that he has escaped Azkaban," Percy fire off quickly.

"Has an Auror team been sent to Azkaban?", Albus asked quickly.

"Yes, there has been a team sent to the island that should arrive in a little while," Percy explained.

"Good, stay there until you find out what has happened. I am going to be calling a full Order meeting until we find out what has happened," Albus commanded.

Albus Dumbledore stood up from his desk and touched his long wand to his Order emblem, and then he walked to the fireplace and flooed away to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He then sat at the head of the table and waited for the other members to file in. Severus Snape appeared right behind Dumbledore in the shadows. Then the Weasleys and Hermione Granger came in along with Hestia Jones and Minevra McGonagall. Finally Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody came in with all venomous looks towards the elder Headmaster.

Meanwhile, Harry landed in a lightly lit room and immediately drew his wand out from his holster and aimed it around the room. He then saw three Death Eaters without masks at the end of the room. Harry aimed his wand at the Death Eater closest to the window and released a bolt of bright blue light. The Bombarda struck the young Death Eater and threw him through the glass window in a shower of blood to his death. He then turned towards the next Death Eater and unleashed a yellow bolt of light left his wand. Then multiple green bolts of light started to fly in his direction, so he rolled around dodging each one of the deadly streaks. He sent another bolt of yellow light which struck the next Death Eater in the neck severing the arteries and spraying blood all over the place. Harry then used his magic and set up an anti-apparition and anti-portkey so the final Death Eater could not escape. Harry dodged another bolt of green light and sent a scarlet streak of light that hit the Death Eater squarely in the chest. The Death Eater screamed out in utter agony as he dropped to the floor and the Cruciatus worked its way through his body. Harry strode over to the screaming and grinned when he saw that it was Walden McNair. Harry lifted the curse and McNair tried to crawl away while begging for mercy. Harry scoffed and kicked him in the side of the chest sending him into the opposite wall. McNair then dived for his fallen wand and managed to grab it and send a bolt of green towards Harry. Harry dodged the bolt and sent an orange bolt and then a blue bolt at McNair. The orange bolt hit McNair in the shoulder and he immediately burst into flame. He screamed out in agony as the fire spread, and then a blue bolt of light struck him slamming him into the wall crushing all the bones in his chest. McNair choked up some blood as he died slumped against the wall and then the flames engulfed him. Harry's nose wrinkled as the smell of burnt flesh reached it. Then golden bolt of light left his Order mark and streaked into the sky. A massive grey and silver Shadow Phoenix floated in the sky over the house. Harry smirked and transfigured his robes into tatters and smiled as Artemis landed on his shoulder. Harry stroked her feathers then apparated away to Number 12 Grimmauld Place with justice and vengeance on his mind. Artemis fire-flashed back to her perch in front of the painting of Lily and the other members and then the room started to darken slightly.

Harry appeared silently in the darkened hallway of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and scanned the hallway and felt his rage spike as he saw the usually smug Ginny Weasley in front of him with her arm around a stunned Neville Longbottom. Harry tapped his robes as he disappeared from and prying eyes and aimed his wand straight at Ginny, and then he slowly lowered it and calmed himself down.

'_You are not here for revenge. You are only here for justice, but you will also not allow another Ancient and Noble family be ensnared by a Prewitt slut like her mother did to the Weasley name,' Harry told himself._

Harry slowly crept into the back of the dining room as the 'bird' members piled in around the table. The rage and anger inside him doubled as he saw Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Severus Snape on the other side of the table. His heartbeat increased and a smile crossed his face as he saw Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin enter the room and sit down. He then felt a spike of fear as he saw Moody look his way, but relaxed when he saw Moody give him a lopsided grin. He then went back to looking around the room, and the feeling of anger and betrayal hit him again as he saw Ron and Hermione walk in. Harry sunk further back in the corner and closed his eyes as he calmed himself down. His eyes snapped open and gazed the space behind Moody as he took in the scent of fresh rain and mixed berries. His heartbeat increased tenfold as he saw Nymphadora Tonks once again after many long months in Azkaban. She was sporting tight form fitting jeans and a Weird Sisters tank top. She had violet eyes and spiky, disarrayed navy blue hair along with a peach cream colored skin tone, and was clumsy and beautiful as ever.


End file.
